


Boy of the Night

by IrisClou



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Spooning, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, anyway does it really matter bc if youve already clicked the title, as an added bonus, i mean. the equivalent bc axl doesnt have an actual anus or vagina but work with me folks, prepare yourself bc, right bc WERE DEALING WITH A FUCKING ELEPHANT., trunk play, youre in for the ride of your life my friend.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: i swear to christ i only meant to write like 1k on this but it turned out being almost 2.5k and i am wallowing in my shameFlame forgets he invited Axl to come over and play his new video game with him.Flame also forgets that he's never seen Axl naked before.Flame however, remembers quite well what he's always wanted to do with his friend, especially his friend's ass.





	Boy of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Did yall see this coming  
> please god tell me you saw this coming

**[[I Melt With You | Modern English]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxJVZPYEpk0)  
**

Flame lay in bed on his stomach, trunk flopped over his shoulder, completely immersed in the newest game he'd just gotten. He'd been playing ever since he had gotten off his shift, happily buried under a pile of messy sheets, trying to do as many side quests as he could just to prolong the plot.

So immersed was Flame, that he forgot he had asked Axl to join him later before they went to bed that night.

So immersed was Flame, that not even his big floppy ears picked up Axl walking into the room.

"Dang it!" He huffed, mashing one of the buttons, struggling to climb up a cliffside while it rained, "Every single time I want to get up this stupid mountain..."

He paused, his ears perking up. Slowly he glanced over at Axl, who was standing patiently in the dim light of a scent warmer. Flame was mildly obsessed with scent warmers and had at least six, but only one was in use at any given time.

"O-oh! Uh, A-Axl...!" Flame set down the game, looking up, embarrassed, "S-Sorry, I...forgot. Mission training is getting to me..." The elephant sighed, and sat up, rubbing his gem to try and wake himself up.

"Nuh-uh. It's okay!" The boy chirped, unfazed, "I'm here now, so that's what matters."

Flame smiled, slightly less embarrassed. Thank God for Axl and his understanding of being forgetful.

The smile faded instantly, however, as Axl began to pull his muscle shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor before going to work on shimmying off his jeans.

Flame dropped the game into his lap. He didn't even notice the black screen and white GAME OVER text.

All he could see was Axl's toned, but boyish and slender body, outlined in a golden glow from the plug in warmer.

Flame's trunk curled, and he held his breath, eyes wandering over every toned muscle, every wiry curve, all the way down to his bold hips. Despite how sinewy the boy was, he still had baby-fat, in the form of the softest, sweetest tummy.

Below that, however--

Flame's vision blurred momentarily as the jeans were pushed down, then tossed carelessly aside, just like the shirt.

The perfect summer body, coppertone tan, skin smooth as cocoa butter, and an incredible ass to boot.

Flame closed his eyes and inhaled sharply to clear his head.

Mistake.

Axl wasted no time jumping into the bed, shuffling on his knees to grab the game out of Flame's lap.

"How far'd you get? I wanna see if I can beat a centaur again."

The elephant's heart stopped, feeling the boy's bare skin on his own. Too bad he didn't have time to call a paramedic before Axl settled into his lap, wiggling his hips--and subsequently--his butt.

Flame screamed internally.

"Oh cool! You're close to the lava place. I think I saw one kinda close to there."

"Y-yeah..." He managed weakly.

Axl frowned.

"Lay down, it hurts my neck to sit like this." He demanded, and Flame complied without complaint.

Soon, they were curled up together, with Flame as the big spoon, and Axl as the little.

The elephant calmed over the next quarter hour. He always liked watching his friend play the game. It was a nice break from playing it himself.

He closed his eyes, bowing his head to press the base of his trunk to Axl's fluffy hair. The rest of the trunk curled around underneath the boy, and wrapped around his belly in a loose hug.

Axl grew impatient, and wiggled, startling Flame.

"I can't find this stupid flower to upgrade my cool armor!" He whined, slashing through a bunch of weak enemies without thinking of where he was going.

"Umm...I think it's in the desert area." Flame mumbled, tentatively trying one arm over the boy's side, pulling him closer.

"Ughhhh...I HATE the desert area...it's so...fuckin' sandy n' shit..." Axl groaned. He flopped onto his back, Flame's trunk under his arms. A comforting feeling. He always liked hugging his friend's trunk in some way.

The boy paused for a moment, and looked up.

"Hey, Flame?"

"Mm?"

"You're an elephant, right?"

"Well," Flame bunched up his trunk a little, "I'm...shaped like one, yes. But I'm...A mammoth, I suppose."

"What's that? Isn't that just an elephant?" Axl scowled, squirming.

"Ah, haha, not exactly. Mammoths were like, the elephant's ancestors. They lived when it was super cold on Earth, and they had lots of fur."

The boy frowned, and sat up, setting down his game.

"Where's all your fur then? 'Cuz you're not all icky and wrinkly and gross like elephants in the picture-books."

Flame smiled softly. "I guess I'm a mix."

Axl continued to frown for a few more moments, before smiling back.

"I like that you're just kinda fuzzy. I am too, see?" He held out an arm right in front of Flame's eyes. His friend laughed, running the nose of his trunk along the arm.

"Yes, very soft." He mused, "X and Zero don't even have that."

"Mm-mm." Axl grinned, "Only me and Kitty." He stopped suddenly, and gave  great yawn.

"Wanna sleep." He mumbled, "Cuddle."

Flame found himself snuggled sleepily into the sheets, game forgotten, a very tired looking Axl nuzzling his cheeks.

"That was quick." He chuckled, brushing the tufts of hair from his friend's face.

The boy grumbled back, but stretched out his arms, and arched his back, limbering up before wriggling back down into Flame, face buried in the crook of his neck.

His friend made the terrible mistake of looking up.

Immediately, Flame's cheeks burned hotly, and he gave a thick swallow.

If vertical Axl had put strain on his heart, horizontal Axl was means for a Life Alert lanyard.

Every inch of the boy's body was sculpted, from chiseled shoulder blades to a sloping back. Of course, the crowning glory--so much so that he knew even _Zero_ had been caught looking--was that ass.

Flame's usually innocent and unassuming thoughts soon turned south, and he watched on in horror as his imagination played out before him, every single sensual possibility just a few bold touches away.

Axl lay almost limp in his arms, making soft noises of drowsiness. His hips shifted side to side out of habit. With Axl, something _always_ had to be moving.

Flame took a deep breath. If he played it cool, his friend wouldn't even notice.

His hands settled below the ribs, thick thumbs rubbing reassuringly into the boy's sides.

His trunk, however...

Flame made sure Axl's breathing was slow and heavy before venturing past the tender petting of earlier.

Slowly, he trailed down, tracing every golden contour with the tip of his trunk, winding his way languidly to the firm hips.

The boy stirred just enough to purr sleepily into Flame's ear. He loved being petted.

His friend rubbed his back reassuringly, to distract him as his trunk snuck down to gently part his ass, curling around to cup it.

Axl grumbled, but didn't protest as he felt his thigh being pulled up, knee to Flame's hip. He did however, notice when something leathery brushed between his legs.

The boy hummed softly at the pleasant sensation, pulling both knees up further. Slowly, he stretched, arms wrapped around his friend's neck.

Flame, curious, and noticing Axl wasn't complaining, snuffled about, pushing the tip of his trunk into the plush glans.

He figured if Axl _really_ wanted to sleep, the plate that protected the glans would have been completely covering it. But from the feel of it, it was slid all the way back.

The boy arched his hips, smiling lazily. He'd have to ask X do this next time _they_ cuddled. Pesky heat had turned into intolerable fire over the past couple weeks, and was the main reason he'd been constantly wearing pants.

Thankfully after his "game" with X, it hadn't bothered him for a few days, giving him some needed relief. But then it came back full force, and nothing seemed to fix it for more than half a day.

Flame snuffled more, making the boy giggle. Everything was getting extremely wet down there, and it had coated the tip of his trunk. Instinctively, and without thinking, he curled his trunk to his mouth, licking it.

Axl was much more awake now.

"D-did you?!" His voice was a hoarse whisper, still too tired to even sit up.

Flame was mortified.

"I...! S-so...s-sorry, it's...h-habit." He flapped his ears to try and mitigate the hardy blush covering his face.

Axl grinned, and gave a wiggle.

"Does it have a taste?" He already knew the answer. Zero had...shown him that tongues work just as well as anything else down there.

"U-uh...y-yeah..." Flame still felt embarrassed as hell, unable to look Axl in the eye, "Like....fruit punch...kool-aid..."

The boy laughed messily, "Yeah! I drank a whole pitcher of that stuff today."

Flame suddenly squealed.

"Th-that's not your ... pee, is it?!" He very much wanted to take off his entire trunk and throw it as far as possible at the notion.

Axl snorted. "No, dude! It's just like all our other fluid ducts. But it's more concentrated down there. We lose most of it that way."

"Oh...that's why...Storm mentioned X being dehydrated...e-earlier..."

Axl giggled, and shook his head, "I don't pee anyway. I'm not gross like humans are." He smiled, and pulled himself up to nuzzle his friend's cheeks.

Flame blushed, uncurling his trunk.

"S-sorry...about earlier...I...got so carried away, and..." He mumbled shamefully, but Axl scrunched his face up in a frown.

"It felt really good. You should keep going." He paused, "Especially with your trunk."

Flame's eyes got wide.

_A dream come true!_

Axl cuddled closer, wiggling his hips, almost invitingly. Flame's heart nearly stopped, watching as he arched them up, giving him a great view of his ass.

He wasted no time slinking his trunk back down, curling between the boy's supple thighs, wrapping around the entire glans. The tip of his trunk teased the front, causing Axl to jerk forward and squeak. The boy bent his head, and slowly worked up a good pace, the soft nose of the trunk cupping him perfectly.  

"Do you...do this by yourself...?" Flame whispered, watching in erotic awe as Axl's beautiful boyish body writhed with need, panting gasps on his lips.

Axl nodded, and let out childish sigh as the trunk moved back, pressing firmly against the depression in the middle of his glans. Suddenly, his hips arched up, giving Flame better access.

"D-don't...stop, p-please..." The boy begged between breathy moans, Flame pushing and rubbing as hard as he could against the yielding heat, "Sh-shit..."

Axl's bare chest brushed up against Flame's as he began to do all the work, bearing down on the dextrous trunk tip.

"F-Flame, t-touch me...please..." A whimper, a plea, soon answered as his friend's strong hands massaged his sides all the way up to his chest, his grip loosening to gently stroke the boy's nipples.

Those were real, part of him. Something about that made Flame heat up even more.

Axl squealed, and squeezed eyes shut, cute button nose scrunching as his friend found his sweet spot, right between his ass. At this point, he was almost sitting up, panting desperately.

Flame watched with wide eyes, committing every frantic motion to memory, the boy's body radiating a soft gold glow in the dim light, his gem a strikingly hot violet.

"F-Flame...!" Axl was suddenly down again, kissing at his friend's neck, and to his lips, almost startling him.

Flame Mammoth had never been kissed before.

Thank God he was good at multi-tasking, there was a _lot_ going on.

Axl seemed so tiny against him, but the force of his passion was great, smothering Flame in a whirlwind of warmth.

Neither one were prepared for the race to the finish however. Axl's eyes flew open, sensing what was coming next, and clung to Flame, working his hips harder and faster as his friend equally picked up the pace with his trunk.

"G-God, A-Axl...y-you're...really hot..." Flame admitted, almost to himself, each stroke the boy laid into him like a work of art in his eyes.

But it was too late. Axl nuzzled furiously into Flame's cheek, filling his ear with breathy moans and broken japanese, fingers clawing futilely at the thick, leather-velvet skin.

The wave struck Axl like a burning shock, scalding his circuits, and his eyes rolled back, tongue out, moaning wantonly--enough to make his own commanders blush.

And with a final shaky gasp, it was over. The boy collapsed in a trembling heap on his friend, unable to do much more than breathe.

Flame, true to his anxious nature, panicked.

"Axl! Axl, are you okay?!" His trunk curled back up to pat at the boy's rosy cheeks, hands gently shaking the rest of his body.

Axl grunted back, irritated. The grunt turned into a snarl of, "Tired!" finally quelling Flame's fear that his friend had, well, died.

_Hey, he'd heard weirder!_

After a quarter of an hour, Axl stirred, his gem now a lazy dark lavender.

"Wanna...bath..." He whined, "Carry me..."

Flame obliged without hesitation, cradling the boy up in his arms and carrying him to the bathroom.

He was _not_ about to take Axl, naked and sopping wet, to the public bathhouse.

Within a few minutes, the boy was soaking happily in the hot water, a face cloth plopped on the top of his head.

He smiled sleepily.

"That was...really nice..." He sighed, drowsily looking up at a very wide eyed and still shy Flame, who sat across from him in the tub.

"But now I want fried rice..." The boy's stomach growled, easing Flame's tension immensely.

"I can make you that." He smiled softly, and was rewarded with a "You're the best, Flame."

Axl was still quite lethargic, especially after he ate his rice (and four potstickers and an eggroll, he was more hungry than he thought) and gave no protest as Flame cuddled him up in bed, once again the big spoon.

As Axl slept, Flame reached for his game. He may as well finish the side quest he was on, before sleeping too.

He blinked. A new achievement?

"Boy of the Night: Get a "special" massage from the woman at the desert hotel."

Axl must've...

Flame chuckled to himself, and wrapped his trunk around the boy, closing his eyes, humming softly.

Boy of the Night, huh?

Sounded about right.

**Author's Note:**

> i still cannot actually believe in the year of our lord two thousand and seventeen that ive written explicit porn of a robot elephant fucking a robot boy with his trunk and now that youve reached this comment you can own the shame that you have read it
> 
> ALSO YES THEYRE PLAYING BOTW


End file.
